Nevermind
by Alicja
Summary: Pięć lat po wydarzeniach z Tronu Bhaala. W Amn, w tajemniczych okolicznościach znikają złodzieje cienia. Imoen wzywa na pomoc swojego brata...(PCImoen)
1. Default Chapter

Wszystkie nazwy, lokacje, miejsca i historia, na której bazuję należą do Black Isle i Wizards of the Coast.

Co prawda chciałabym, by było inaczej, ale niestety nie można mieć wszystkiego , tym czasem ta opowieść jest moja i może jakieś postacie, ale jeszcze ich tu nie ma...

To moje pierwsze opowiadanie - wszelkie wskazówki i rady mile widziane.

one

_ Ludzie naszego rodzaju nigdy nie byli mile widziani w Athkatli, o czym chyba nie muszę Ci przypominać? _

_Liczę więc na to, iż po otrzymaniu tego listu, nie zbagatelizujesz sprawy jak ostatnio masz w zwyczaju i raczysz mi odpisać w możliwie jak najkrótszym czasie. Spodziewam się wyjaśnień kto lub co podsunęło Ci ten diabelski pomysł,  
by nie zawiadomiwszy nikogo wyruszyć do tego przeklętego miasta.  
Rozumiem, że Twój brak wyobraźni powoduje pewne ograniczenia, to jednak nie tłumaczy takiej ignorancji.  
W każdej chwili może się coś stać, a my nie mielibyśmy zielonego pojęcia gdzie przebywa nasz ukochany dowódca.  
Na całe szczęście Mazzy dała mi znać, że widziała Cię ostatnio w Trademeet. Tylko dlatego wiem, gdzie się teraz szwędasz i tylko wiara w to, że się w końcu opamiętasz, powstrzymuje mnie przed rzuceniem wszystkiego,  
przedostaniem się do Amn, siłą ściągnięciem Cię do Kara-Tur i przykuciem do ściany w piwnicy.  
Liczę na to, że mnie nie zawiedziesz i zaraz po wysłaniu odpowiedzi udasz się w drogę powrotną.  
Nade wszystko uważaj na siebie._

_ Jaheira_

-Aryam jesteś beznadziejny-  
-Wielkie dzięki! To ja się narażam, znikam z domu, wkurzam Jaheirę by pomóc mojej kochanej siostrzyczce, a w zamian dostaję opierdol! Świetnie! Po prostu ŚWIETNIE-

Przez ostatnie pół godziny z pokoju w Miedzianym Diademie dochodziły odgłosy awantury. Nie był to jednak jedyny powód, dla którego bywalcy gospody omijali nawet korytarz, przy którysię znajdował. Wczesnym wieczorem, zanim ktokolwiek  
zdążył się jeszcze upić, do gospody wtargnęła podejrzana para. Niski osobnik (w którym nieliczni rozpoznali Jana Jansena - maga,herszta miejscowej bandy przemytników, a oficjalnie dbającego o "prawidłowy rozwój gospodarczy"  
(patrz: rzepa-import-eksport) Athkatli kupca) i człowiek, którego wygląd, brudne, podarte ubranie i wyraźny brak sił wskazywały, że odbył długą i niecałkiem bezpieczną podróż.  
Mężczyzna usiadł bokiem przy jednym z drewnianych stołów, opierając się przedramieniem o jego blat. Po chwili, zmęczony opadł już całkiem na mebel i zdawał się spać.  
Tym czasem Jansen przeszedł na zaplecze gospody, skąd wrócił po paru minutach. Za nim szedł wyraźnie poruszony Hendak, właściciel Diademu.Na widok śpiącego podróżnika, na twarzy gospodarza pojawił się wyraz niedowierzania, który szybko zastąpił uśmiech pełen sympatii i troski.  
-Ty obdartusie- zawołał gromko, kiedy wraz z Jansenem podeszli do stołu. Na dźwięk potężnego głosu podróżnik obudził się  
i gwałtownie poderwał. Jednak natychmiastowe uczucie zmęczenia sprawiło, że zachwiał się i z powrotem opadł na krzesło. Zmieszany i półprzytomny spojrzał do góry, w kierunku skąd dochodził głos, który tak bestialsko wyrwał go ze snu  
- Co? Hendak?... cześć stary...-  
-Nie wciskaj mi tu kitu Aryam! Słyszałem co się stało. Żebyś TY ze wszystkich ludzi, specjalista tej klasy, dał się złapać na coś takiego- krzyknął z udawanym wyrzutem gospodarz.  
-Ja..- zaczął niewyraźnie Aryam, kiedy Hendak przerwał mu, podnosząc młodego człowieka za barki i pchając w kierunku schodów, cały czas prawiąc mu kazania na temat unikania nędznych pułapek i instynktu samozachowawczego.

Jan Jansen szedł za nimi, milczący. Może i nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że ci którzy znali Jansena,wiedzieli,  
że gnomi mag rzadko kiedy milczał...


	2. chp02

Rozumiesz młodzieńcze. Gdybyś częściej jadł rzepę nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca. Mowa, nie zaistniałby nawet cień szansy, ale cóż... mało kto umie teraz docenić prawdziwą wartość rzepy... och, to mi przypomina jak wuj Podrapek użądzał swój nowy dom! Pech chciał,  
że wcześniej mieszkał tam pewien wstrętny czerwony mag. Uwierz mi Aryam, nie ma nic gorszego niż złośliwy czerwony mag... no może złośliwy czerwony mag spokrewniony  
z niejakim Edim, ale wracając do tematu - co ściana to pułapka! Biedny wujcio Podrapek przez pierwsze dwa dni bunkrował się w piwnicy, kiedy na parterze szalała burza śnieżna! Ale najgorsze było i tak dopiero przed wujkiem... (a może raczej nad nim...) nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz co siedziało na piętrze!

babcia Jansen z bandą kurczaków...

Bab-? Nie! Zostaw babcię! Babcia była dopiero na strychu! Ale za to ciotka Purnella-

Jan...

gotowała tego dnia polewkę rzepową! Gdyby nie kocioł z polewką gnom jeden wie,  
co by się stało z wujkiem Podrapkiem! Pewnie byłby teraz-

Jannnn...

czymś w rodzaju glutowatego, zielonego, niezbyt pachnącego ...o, w sumie, w przypadku wujcia nie miało by to większego znaczenia... Ale w każdym raz-

DOSYĆĆĆ! WEZMĘ JUŻ TE CHOLERNE LEKARSTWO!

no, jaki grzeczny chłopiec. Masz... - Jan wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony rzucił siedzącemu, na łóżku pod ścianą, mężczyźnie fioletową buteleczkę. Aryam, dygocząc jeszcze po zaistniałym przed chwilą napadzie histerycznej paniki, złapał lek lewą ręką prawie bezwiednie (patrz: korzyści wynikające z długiej obecności w branży...), wpatrując się w Jansena otumanionym wzrokiem naćpanego zabójcy...

a mówiłem Hendakowi, by nie dawał mu tych ziół...-zamruczał pod nosem gnom, podchodząc do niewysokiej szafki, na której ktoś wcześniej postawił miednicę z wodą.- ...musiał brać coś wcześniej... teraz mu się zmieszało i zamiast spać świruje... jeszcze wizji jakichś dostanie...- dalej pomrukując podniósł naczynie i przeniósł je na łóżko, kładąc na pościeli tuż obok Aryama.  
Tym czasem złodziej przestał mierzyć gnoma morderczym spojrzeniem, a zajął się wąchaniem podejrzliwie zawartości buteleczki...  
- nic nie brałem... - tym razem to Jan wykrzywił brodatą twarz w grymasie, nie wróżącym nic przyjemnego.  
- O patrzcie gnomy! Ledwo to-to się przytomności trzyma, a jeszcze podsłuchuje!  
Kiedyś cię ta ciekawość zgubi młody człowieku!-

dobra... -parskął Aryam, głosem mówiącym jedno - "jestem zmęczony, jestem zły, daj mi kurwa spokój".

Aryam, jakbyś zauważył nie nazywam się Ano i twoje humory na mnie nie działają.  
Jak mam ci coś do powiedzenie to i tak prędzej czy później to ode mnie usłyszysz, więc?-Jan spojrzał wyczekująco na siedzącego mężczyznę.

...wiadomość dotarła, młody człowiek zrozumiał przesłanie... -

tak? -

...że nie nazywasz się Ano...-

Aryam! - mag obrzucił złodzieja spojrzeniem wyrażającym jedno - głębokie kondolencje  
z okazji utraty mózgu. W pokoju zrobiło się cicho, jeśli nie liczyć przytłumionych odgłosów zabawy na parterze. Ta dziwna, pełna napięcia cisza trwała może 3 sekundy, kiedy obaj mężczyźni wybuchnęli szaleńczym, przerywanym śmiechem.  
Aryam trzęsąc się padł plecami na łóżko, jedną ręką zakrywając usta drugą łapiąc się  
za brzuch, a przy okazji rozlewając wodę i oblewając się substancją z odkorkowanej buteleczki.

shit...t-teraz bę-dę... jechał rzep-pą! - krzyknął, dalej się śmiejąc.

Dla Ano... to-i-tak... nie-ma... znaczenia! ...hahaha... i t-tak cię.. k-k-kocha! - Jan nie mogąc już stać zsunął się na krzywe krzesło przy szafce.

ooo bleee... ale w s-sumie.. t-to coś po-dejrze... -wałem... że to o-o-mnie... mu chodzi! T-te jego gadki ..hehe... jaki to on n-nie...jest... czego n-nie robił...a p-potem oo ...kwia-tkach d-dobrze-że była t-tam Viki!-

Tak! Viki t-to dziewucha... z jajami! Przy niej n-nawet babcia Jansen... w-wydaje się dobra i słod-ka niczym miód!-

Nie prze-sadzaj! Viki też jest słodka... t-tyle że na swój własny sposób...-

...to mówi facet, którego trzy razy wykopała z łóżka.-

I właśnie dlatego, że to mówi TEN facet, nie powinieneś tego podważać! Z resztą sam widzisz - wykopała mnie **tylko** trzy razy! - Aryam zrobił dumną minę, leżąc na boku  
i próbując wytrzeć, zalane rzepowym specyfikiem ręce o prześcieradło. Kiedy nie zaczęło to przynosić porządanych efektów, zniecierpliwiony, ale ciągle rozbawiony zanużył ręce, aż po łokcie w misce.

...to miała być woda na ziółka... -powiedział Jan, rechocząc jeszcze lekko i oglądając krzesło, na którym przed chwilą siedział - ( _...Hendak powinien trochę zainwestować  
w tą budę... hmm... to może być niezły interes... zaraz... u kogo to ja zamawiałem meble kuchenne dla Lisy... może by tak, większe zamówienie... wytargować niższą... potem... tak, pośredniczyć ...umówić się z Hendakiem ...odpowiednią stawkę... tak.. hehe..._)

kolejne? miałbym odlecieć kiedy przyjdzie Imoen?-

tak... za dobrą stawkę...-( ...Jan w krainie marzeń...)

ŻE-CO! -

co? -ach, weź te ziółka, śmiało! Imoen zajrzy tu najwcześniej dopiero popołudniu.-

...? to która jest teraz godzina? - Aryam zrobił badawczą minę. Coś mu mówiło, że nie będzie zachwycony odpowiedzią.

Ha, pamiętało się, że stary, dobry Jan Jansen ma zawsze przy sobie, swój Niezawodny- Super-Dokładny-Naręczny-Czasomierz... Jest 2.23 w nocy! -

- Dzięki...a i zrób mi taki... i mój może nie być w kolorze rzepy... a-i może wymyśl inną nazwę...

A co ci się nie podoba w obecnej?- Jan poczuł, że traci nad sobą panowanie... _tylko jedno małe zaklęcie... tak..._

Eee! Stój! Odłóż Ten Pergamin! Nie! Nie-...komercyjna! - W tej chwili Aryam siedział już całkiem na łóżku ( załużmy, że zabłocone buty zdjął wcześniej - czysta pościel będzie później baaardzo ważna dop. Ala), przywierając plecami jak najbliżej do ściany i zasłaniając się rękoma.

Co powiedziałeś? -Jan przerwał rzucanie czaru tak nagle, jak zaczął. Słowo "komercja" ma wielką, magiczną siłę ...

Niekomercyjna... za długa... za trudna do zapamiętania... nie rzucaj we mnie czarami... złe wspomnienia... - kiedy atak nie nadszedł, młody złodziej postanowił, chwilowo porzucić pozycję ochronną i poszukać czegoś do ewentualnej kontry...  
Tym czasem gnom zdążył już wpaść w swój indywidualny tryb - "biznes-berserk" charakteryzujący się dążeniem do zysku za wszelką cenę, oraz jak najszybszym i jak najskuteczniejszym likwidowaniu przeszkód (każdego rodzaju, żywych też...) stojących na drodze do osiągnięcia dóbr materialnych. Wyrywanie maga z tego stanu wymagało nie lada odwagi, a i tak zwykle kończyło się poważnymi obrażeniami i zwróceniem się o pomoc do jego szanownej małżonki, która jedyna wiedziała jak unieszkodliwić demona...(hehe)  
Teraz jednak pani Jansen nie było na miejscu, a Aryam już i tak był ranny... więc co szkodzi spróbować...

JAN! RĄBNĄŁEM CI SAKIEWKĘ! - wrzasnął złodziej i na bosaka wyleciał z pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. - _O... otwierają się na zewnątrz_ - zdąrzył pomyśleć, kiedy rozległ się potworny huk i coś w nie walnęło... bez większego efektu - ._..uwielbiam zaklęcia ogłuszające..._- Aryam uśmiechnął się do siebie, ale chwilę potem zamarł.  
Zacisnął zęby i opierając się plecami o drzwi zsunął się po nich, aż usiadł na podłodze.  
- _...kurwa... zapomniałem o tym..._- syknął z bólu obejmując ręką brzuch - _...co jest do cholery..._-prawie jęknął, zaciskając powieki i chowając głowę między kolana.

Na to nie ma lekarstwa. Boli i trudno - trzeba to przeżyć... jak wszystko - wyszeptał do siebie, ale jego myśli przybrały inny kierunek-_...wszystko... tak jak wszystko... ha mam tego wszystkiego dosyć... ...smaż się w piekle suko... sch nie możesz... już nie istniejesz... szkoda... poszedłbym tam i zabił jeszcze pare razy... przeklęta dziwka... wszystko... wszyscy... wszyscy mówią ...że wszystko jest ok... bzdura..._- przełknął ślinę-_...bzdura... ale nie będzie tak zawsze... nie może być... coś musi się zmienić... ja muszę coś zmienić ...ona już coś podejrzewa... muszę zmienić...  
muszę wykorzystać tą sytuację... heh...dzięki siostrzyczko... Imoen... _


End file.
